Torell Basket Liga
The Polska Liga Koszykówki Kobiet, or PLKK, is an organization leading Polish women basketball league, which is generally also named PLKK. The league has also commercial names, including sponsors' names. Torell Basket Liga (TBL) was the name of PLKK in 2003/2004 and a half of 2004/2005 season. PLKK (league) names in previous seasons * 2006-08 Ford Germaz Ekstraklasa (FGE) * 2005-06 Torell Basket Liga / Ford Germaz Basket Liga (FGBL) * 2004-05 Torell Basket Liga (TBL) * 2003-04 Sharp Torell Basket Liga (STBL) Season 2004/2005 Teams The first 9 teams will play in Sharp Torell Basket Liga in the next season: * Lotos VBW Clima Gdynia * Stary Browar AZS Poznań * PZU Polfa Pabianice * CCC Aquapark Polkowice * TS Wisła Can-Pack Kraków * ŁKS Lotto Łódź * Meblotap AZS Chełm * KS Cukierki Odra Brzeg * TS Ostrovia Ostrów Wielkopolski Last team is dropped from STBL * BS Sure Shot Wołomin Winner of the 1st legua is promoted to STBL * AZS PWSZ Gorzów Wielkopolski Season 2003/2004 league table Playoffs for 1st place: Stary Browar AZS Poznań (2nd place) – Lotos VBW Clima Gdynia – (Polish Champion 2004) 1:3 Playoffs for 3rd place: PZU Polfa Pabianice (3rd place) – CCC Aquapark Polkowice (4th place) – 2:1 Season 2003/2004 league table * 1. Lotos VBW Clima Gdynia * 2. Stary Browar AZS Poznań * 3. PZU Polfa Pabianice * 4. CCC Aquapark Polkowice * 5. TS Wisła Can-Pack Kraków * 6. ŁKS Lotto Łódź * 7. Meblotap AZS Chełm * 8. KS Cukierki Odra Brzeg * 9. TS Ostrovia Ostrów Wielkopolski * 10. BS Sure Shot Wołomin Season 2004/2005 league table * 1. Lotos PKO BP Gdynia * 2. TS Wisla Can-Pack Krakow * 3. CCC Aquapark Polkowice * 4. MTK Pabianice * 5. INEA AZS Poznan * 6. LKS Siemens AGD Lodz * 7. Cukierki Odra Brzeg * 8. KSSSE AZS PWSZ Gorzów Wielkopolski * 9. Azoty Meblotap Chelm * 10. TS Ostrovia Ostrow Wlkp Season 2005/2006 league table * 1. TS Wisla Can-Pack Krakow * 2. Lotos PKO BP Gdynia * 3. MTK Pabianice * 4. CCC Aquapark Polkowice * 5. KSSSE AZS PWSZ Gorzow Wielkopolski * 6. Cukierki Odra Brzeg * 7. INEA AZS Poznań * 8. Azoty Meblotap Chełm * 9. LKS Siemens AGD Lodz * 10. Finepharm AZS KK Jelenia Gora Season 2006/2007 league table * 1. TS Wisla Can-Pack Krakow * 2. Lotos PKO BP Gdynia * 3. CCC Polkowice * 4. KSSSE AZS PWSZ Gorzow Wielkopolski * 5. INEA AZS Poznan * 6. ŁKS Siemens AGD Lodz * 7. MTK Pabianice * 8. Finepharm AZS KK Jelenia Gora * 9. Cukierki Odra Brzeg * 10. PKM Duda PWSZ Leszno * 11. Energa Torun * 12. Arcus SMS PZKosz Lomianki Season 2007/2008 league table * 1. TS Wisla Can-Pack Krakow * 2. Lotos PKO BP Gdynia * 3. KSSSE AZS PWSZ Gorzow Wielkopolski * 4. PKM Duda PWSZ Leszno * 5. CCC Aquapark Polkowice * 6. INEA AZS Poznan * 7. Utex Row Rybnik * 8. LKS Siemens AGD Lodz * 9. Energa Torun * 10. MUKS Poznan * 11. Cukierki Odra Brzeg * 12. Finepharm AZS KK Jelenia Gora * 13. Arcus SMS PZKosz Lomianki External links * PLKK - Official Site Category:Basketball leagues